christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tunisia
| conventional_long_name = Tunisian Republic | common_name = Tunisia | image_flag = Flag of Tunisia.svg | image_coat = Coat of arms of Tunisia.svg | symbol_type = Coat of arms | image_map = Tunisia (orthographic projection).svg | national_motto = " " "Liberty, Order, Justice" |publication-date= 1957-07-25 |accessdate = 2009-12-23 |postscript = .}} | official_languages = Arabic |publication-date= 1957-07-25 |accessdate = 2011-04-02 |postscript = .}} Translation by the University of Bern: Tunisia is a free State, independent and sovereign; its religion is the Islam, its language is Arabic, and its form is the Republic. | national_anthem = "Humat al-Hima" "Defenders of the Homeland" | demonym = Tunisian | capital = Tunis | latd = 36 | latm = 50 | latNS = N | longd = 10 | longm = 9 | longEW = E | largest_city = capital | government_type = Unitary Semi- Presidential Republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_title2 = Head of Government | leader_name1 = Beji Caid Essebsi | leader_name2 = Youssef Chahed | area_rank = 92nd | area_magnitude = 1 E11 | area_km2 = 163610 | area_sq_mi = 63170 | percent_water = 5.0 | population_estimate = 10,432,500 | population_estimate_rank = 79th | population_estimate_year = Apr 2, 2017 | population_census = 11,245,284 | population_census_year = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 63 | population_density_sq_mi = 163 | population_density_rank = 133rd (2005) | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = from France | established_date1 = March 20, 1956 | HDI = 0.698 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 94th | HDI_year = 2011 | HDI_category = high | Gini = 39.8 | Gini_ref = | Gini_year = 2000 | Gini_category = medium | currency = Tunisian dinar | currency_code = TND | country_code = +216 | time_zone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | time_zone_DST = not observed | utc_offset_DST = +1 | drives_on = right | cctld = .tn | calling_code = 216 }} Tunisia (or formally, the Republic of Tunisia) is a country in North Africa. Tunis is its capital. History The early History Since history has been recorded, there were Berber tribes living in what is now Tunisia. Most of them built little towns and ports along the coastline so they could trade with different travellers from everywhere in the Mediterranean Sea. Most of the travellers that used to pass by Tunisia were Phoenicians who started to settle on the Tunisian coast during the 10th Century BC. Later, in the 8th Century BC, Carthage was built by some settlers that came from Phoenicia and regions abroad. After many wars against Greece in 6th Century BC, Carthage dominated the Mediterranean Sea. During the Second Punic War, Carthage invaded Italy with an army led by Hannibal. The series of wars between the Roman Empire and Carthage ended with the destruction of Carthage in the 2nd Century BC. After the destruction of the Carthaginian civilization, the region became under the Roman Empire control. When the Roman Empire became weak, the Vandals occupied that region. This was in the 5th Century AD, and one hundred years after that, it became under the control of the Byzantine emperor Justinian. Beginning of Islam In the 7th Century, it was re-conquered by the Arab Muslims who built a city which they called Kairouan. Kairouan was the first Arab Muslim city in Tunisia. Many Muslim dynasties (monarchies) ruled Tunisia. One of the best known dynasties was the Zirids dynasty. The Zirids was a Berber dynasty that followed the rules of the Fatimides, a bigger dynasty in Cairo. When the Zirids angered the Fatimides, the Fatimides sent some tribes known as Banu Hilal who ravaged (destroyed and vandalized) Tunisia. After a brief occupation of Tunisia by the Normans of Sicily in the 12th Century, the Almohad re-conquered it. After that came the Hafsids. In the last years of their reign, the Hafsids became weak and Spain took control of many cities on the coast until they were finally occupied by the Ottoman Empire. In 1705, Tunisia became virtually independent during the Hussein dynasty, but still had to follow orders from the Ottoman Empire. French Occupation Some controversial financial decisions (money-lending) taken by the Bey in mid-1800s in an attempt to repair the country led Tunisia to become under the control of France. Tunisia became officially a French protectorate in on May 12, 1881, but with the strong opposition of the kingdom of Italy because there was a huge Italian community in TunisiaItalians in Tunisia & Maghreb. World War II , in the western area of Tunisia The Tunisia Campaign of World War II was fought from 1941 to 1943. General Erwin Rommel, the German commander in Africa, wished to defeat the Allies in Tunisia, as the Germans had done in the Battle of France. As the Allies were inexperienced against the German Blitzkrieg and were a bit slow to recover after other attacks, this battle was to be a major test. On February 19, 1943, Rommel launched an attack against the U.S. Forces, with his German and Italian troops, in the western area of Tunisia. That was a disaster for the United States. After that, the Allies understood the importance of tank warfare. With better supplies than the Germans, they easily broke into the German lines in southern Tunisia on March 20, 1943. In May 11, 1943 the last German troops surrendered, followed two days later by the Italian troops. Independence and revolution Tunisia became independent in 1956 and Habib Bourguiba became the first president. In 1957 it became a republic. Bourguiba focused on education and economic development. He was quite supportive of women's rights. However, he had a cult of personality around him and most of the power in the country was held by Bourguiba. In 1987, Bourguiba was removed from power by Zine el Abidine Ben Ali. Ben Ali ruled as dictator of the country until 2011, when he was overthrown in a revolution. The revolution was the first major revolution of the Arab Spring. Tunisia began becoming more democratic, and in 2014, the country held its first free presidential election. The election was won by Beji Caid Essebsi, a secular, liberal candidate. Geography Tunisia is in the northern part of Africa. The Mediterranean Sea joins Tunisia in the north and east; the coastline of Tunisia on the Mediterranean Sea is about 1,300 km. Tunisia is also bordered by Algeria to the west and Libya to the south-east. The Sahara Desert covers 40% of Tunisia. The other 60% is a fertile area. Demographics Standard Arabic is the official language by the Tunisian constitution. But Tunisians speak Tunisian Arabic. Tunisian Arabic is a mix of many languages of people that live or lived in Tunisia. It is called Darija or Tunsi. A small number of people living in Tunisia still speak a Berber dialect, known as Shelha. Most people now living Tunisia are Maghrebin Arab. However, small groups of Berbers and Jews live in Tunisia. The constitution says that Islam is the official state religion. It also requires the President to be Muslim. Governorates Tunisia is divided into 24 governorates. They are: Cities , Capital of Tunisia]] City Centre]] The largest cities in Tunisia are: Economy Tunisia's economy has many sectors: agriculture (fruit, vegetable oil and vegetables), tourism (when people come from other countries to visit), mining (extracting goods from under the ground), and petroleum (fuel and gas oil). The government used to control the economy, but now it has sold some public companies. This is called privatization. Tunisia was also the first Mediterranean country to make an agreement with the European Union. This association agreement was signed on March 1, 1995. Tunisia has plans for two nuclear power stations, to be working by 2019. References Other websites Government * Tunisia Government official site * Tunisia Chamber of Deputies official site News * The North Africa Journal business news * Tunisia Media Online government-sourced * News and Views of the Maghreb * AllAfrica.com—''Tunisia'' news headline links Overviews * BBC News Country Profile—''Tunisia'' * [http://www.britannica.com/nations/Tunisia Encyclopedia Britannica, Tunisia—Country Page] * [http://www.arab.net/tunisia/ Tunisia on arab.net] * CIA World Factbook—''Tunisia'' * Open Directory Project—''Tunisia'' directory category * country info & who's who Other * Tunisland The Biggest Video Website For Everything Tunisian * Everything about Tunisia * Nawaat * Tunisian online demonstration as protest against dictatorship * For the liberation of Political Prisoners in Tunisia * TunisiaOnline * The Tunisian law from Jurispedia * Tunisia Daily * List of catholic marriages in Tunisia 1801–1949 * Tunisia Today * Tunisian Community Center (the Organization of Tunisian-Americans) * Tunisia Postcards Bahrain Cyprus1 Egypt Palestine (west)''2 Iraq Iran Israel4 Jordan Kuwait Lebanon ''Northern Cyprus Oman Qatar Saudi Arabia Syria Turkey United Arab Emirates Palestine (east)2 Yemen |group2 = Greater Middle East |list2 = Afghanistan Algeria Armenia Azerbaijan Caucasus Emirates5 Djibouti Eritrea Georgia Kashmir3 Libya Morocco Pakistan Somalia Sudan Tunisia ''Western Sahara (Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic)''6 }} |belowstyle = padding:0.3em 0 0.2em; white-space:nowrap; |below = Only recognized by Turkey; see Cyprus dispute. Palestine territories. Disputed territories. Jerusalem recognized capital of Palestine by Islamic countries. In conflict with Russia. Status disputed with Morocco. }} Category:Tunisia Category:Members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation Category:1956 establishments in Africa